


Bokuto and Tsukki's Bizzaire Disneyland Adventure

by Shuura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto and Tsuki bonding thats it thats the fic, Bokuto is the Best Bro, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Tsukki beginning to know the true nature of Bokuto and being fond against his will, bro date, happening somewhere after Shiratorizawa match in winter, hinting at BokuAka, more than hinting on kurotsuki, the beginning stages of kurotsuki more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuura/pseuds/Shuura
Summary: Kuroo got two Disneyland tickets from work but something came up and now Bokuto has to take Tsukishima out instead of him. On a date with a bro. A bro date.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Bokuto and Tsukki's Bizzaire Disneyland Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I love both Bokuto and Tsuki (and the rest of 3rd gym ofc) to bits and I wanted to try and write them. They are the two worst characters to write, hands down, I hesitate a lot while writing them but I have fun and I hope you're gonna like my take on them!
> 
> I want to make it a series of BokuAkaKuroTsuki being friends and in some cases more than and I plan on writing at least them interacting in pairs and then all 4 four them together (maybe some side Akiteru giving Kuroo a shovel talk when he starts going out with Tsukki, and Kenma giving one to Tsukki haha, that would be fun) but we'll see
> 
> Enjoy!

Tsukishima stepped out of the train and before he could even took a look around he heard a booming voice shouting, “Tsukki!” before he was encircled by two too muscular arms. 

His life was squeezed out of him and his feet left the ground for a dangerous second before the attacker put him back on his feet, slammed a hand on his shoulder two times and took a step back with the largest smile in the universe.

Tsukishima felt like a tornado has swept him up and spit him back out two seconds later. He was winded, his hat and his scarf were crooked, his shoulder hurt like all hell.

Never get a friend who’s a wing spiker, kids. They never know they’re strength.

At least Hinata couldn't reach his shoulder.

Bokuto waited for Tsukishima to straighten his clothes back dutifully. Tsukishima heaved out a little sigh before looking down at the tornado himself and nodded. 

“Hello, Bokuto-san. How are you?”

Bokuto laughed and Tsukishima wasn’t sure if it was because of something he’d said or done or it was just one of those Bokuto things he couldn't keep up with.

“I’m just peachy. How are  _ you _ , Tsukki? You took a three hour ride just to get stuck with me. Did you eat anything on the train? Are you hungry? There is a ramen place near but I don’t remember…” Bokuto kept chatting away as he lead them away from the busy part of the platform and closer to the exit, while clicking away on his phone.

Tsukishima was following him but didn’t really know when to answer all the questions, not wanting to interrupt and not wanting to seem to rude. Bokuto seemed to be in his own world and to be honest after the ride made Tsukishima incredibly cranky. There was a baby that was wailing for the last half an hour. It was a Saturday so the train was packed so the constant chatter and not enough of personal space really got to Tsukishima and made him feel like he spend 12 hours in there, instead of two and a half. 

Not even mentioning the message he received from Kuroo halfway through.

Bokuto suddenly turned around as they were on the escalators going up. “Do you want me to take your backpack? Is it heavy? It looks heavy.”

“It’s not heavy,” Tsukishima raised his hand just as Bokuto was reaching for the strap of his black backpack. What was he even going to do? Forcibly removing it from Tsukishima’s body? 

There was a difference between having a good intention and being too forcefully friendly. 

It was giving Tsukishima a headache.

Bokuto scratched at the back of his head, his spikes as gravity-defying as always. That’s probably why he wasn’t wearing a hat with that hairstyle. It would just bounce off of his head.

Tsukishima, however, preferred to have his ears not frozen to icicles so he was responsibly bundled up - his good old beige coat over a chunky white turtleneck sweater and a scarf and a hat with a matching light grey color.

He really went fancy with the outfit and he felt a little embarrassed, especially now that he knew Kuroo won’t get to see it. 

He didn’t even why he even expected in the first place. He was just being stupid. Way to nervous for something that definitely wasn’t a date. And stupid.

It was a relief in a way, when he found out Kuroo wasn’t coming. Tsukishima didn’t have to embarrass himself more. And he could breathe a little easier.

“So you don’t want to eat?” Bokuto asked again which irritated Tsukishima.

“No, I don’t, Bokuto-san. Let’s just go.”

“Haha, yeah we can just eat something later. So now we just have to go take another train - it will be like half an hour max - and we’re there. And don’t worry about anything today, Tsukki. I’ve got it all covered, how we get there, I got the tickets from Kuroo and we’re gonna get special passes so we don’t have to stand in the ques too much, though it’s the weekend so it’s probably gonna be busy… But don’t worry! I’m here to make sure you have the best Disneyland experience! To show you Tokyo is not all bad! To take your Disneyland virginity! Better don’t mention the last part to Kuroo… Anyway! It’s going to be the best date ever, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima shivered as they stepped outside and hid his face in his scarf. “It’s not a date, Bokuto-san,” he said.

Bokuto started sputtering and waving his hands and got so red so quickly Tsukishima was impressed. “I know! I’m not hitting on you or anything!”

Tsukishima frowned. “I didn’t think you were. I’m just saying, Kuroo-san and I, we…” There was no Them.  _ They  _ weren’t anything. Tsukishima wasn’t even sure if they were friends. 

They were more like non-friends who invited each other to Tokyo because they got two tickets to Tokyo Disneyland and for some reason didn’t want to go with any of their many friends but one. They were also non-friends who agreed to that a bit too fast and groomed they eyebrows and put a berry smelling mask on their face the day before and wore the fancy outfit they were thinking of wearing for two weeks now and took three hour rides to Tokyo definitely just to see Tokyo Disneyland for the first time.

Non-friends who weren’t disappointed they didn’t get to see the other at all today.

“... It wasn’t supposed to be a date,” Tsukishima finished lamely.

“Uh, okay?” Bokuto said in a tone that implied  _ are you sure? _ which Tsukishima, of course, ignored. “So it’s more like a… bro-date? Just bros hanging out.”

Tsukishima scowled this time. “I’m not anyone’s bro.”

“You are! You totally are YamaYama’s bro. And my little disciple’s. And ours, of course.”

“His name is Yamaguchi. And I’m not Hinata’s anything.”

“Deny it all you want. I have a bro-radar, though. It’s in my eyes,” Bokuto sing-songed, walking backwards and pointing at his big owl eyes. Tsukishima stifle the urge to push him back, so he’ll lose that stupid grin.

“Do you call Akaashi-san your bro, too?” Akaashi loved books, he definitely despised that word. But sometimes when Bokuto was being particularly annoying Akaashi just smiled to himself and pretended to be offended. He let an awful lot slide when it came to Fukurodani’s captain.

To Tsukishima’s surprise Bokuto looked almost bashful. He shoved his hands in his winter baseball jacket and pouted. “Akaashi’s different. He isn’t like your normal  _ bro  _ bro.”

“And  _ I  _ am?”

“Yeah, you and Kuroo and even Kenma, and the rest of my team.”

“How are we any different?”

“I don’t know, it just is. Oh shit, it’s our train! Come on, Tsukki!”

Bokuto grabbed the sleeve of his coat like a child and started running. Tsukishima had a hard time to keep up with Bokuto’s pace and the whole way he was basically dragged along. They slowed down only in front of the huge crowd that was trying to squeeze in to the car.

Tsukishima felt like all the big cities had that in common - too many people trying to squeeze themselves into small spaces. 

Didn’t mean he was enjoying getting bumped into or people elbowing him into his ribs to get past him and take the best seats.

Tsukishima was breathing heavily as Bokuto lead the way. There was one seat free between a lawyer and a girl in a middle school uniform. Bokuto let Tsukishima take a seat, while he kept standing above him. 

The girl looked relieved that someone took a seat between her and the creepy old man who kept stealing glances at her. That’s the only reason Tsukishima didn’t stand up despite feeling awkward that he was the only one sitting.

He put his backpack on his knees and looked up at Bokuto who was standing there with his legs wide and didn’t hold onto a pole. He didn’t even budge despite the train taking a deep turn left. He was looking at his phone religiously and texting from time to time.

Tsukishima felt annoyed all of sudden and squeezed his backpack closer to his chest. So Kuroo was replying to Bokuto all the time and he didn’t even text Tsukishima after he send him Bokuto’s number and email.

“What is Kuroo-san saying?” He asked in a nasty tone that snapped Bokuto’s attention to him. He looked at his phone and hid it in his back pocket of his jeans.

“Nothing yet, I think he has a break around 12 or something. And I was just checking if we’re on the right train.”

“You don’t know that?”

“I do now!” Bokuto scoffed. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows and Bokuto said, “We’re on the rain train, of course! Sheesh, have more trust in me, non-believer. Did you text Kuroo we’re on our way?”

“Why would I? He’s not meeting us today, is he?”

“It’s still nice to keep him updated, you know. Akaashi always texts me when he gets home when the training’s is late, so I know not to worry if a serial killer got him or something.”

“Is there a serial killer on the loose in Tokyo?”

“Well, no. But you never know. And Kuroo worries even more than me. He’s like a mother hen, I swear. He always calls to complain Kozume’s not getting enough sleep because he keeps playing Monster Hunter. He worries if his team thinks he’s too harsh sometimes at practice. He always asks Akaashi if he drinks enough water after that one time last year when he almost fainted after all the penalty running we did at the training camp. Oh man, that one was scary as hell, I think I still have nightmares about that one, like where Akaashi dramatically dies in my arms or something, it’s awful. But yeah, don’t tell him I told you but he was really looking forward to your da… bro-date and when he called me, he sounded really bummed out that he wasn’t getting to see you today. Don’t hold that against him, okay, Tsukki? His boss is an asshole.”

By the end of the rant Tsukishima was sporting a frown. He was more embarrassed than annoyed but he didn’t want to let Bokuto know that. Besides, he couldn’t be sure if it was true that Kuroo wanted to see him maybe just as much as he wanted to see Kuroo or maybe Bokuto was just trying to make him feel better.

“Is he? Kuroo-san doesn’t mention his job much.”

Something serious flashed on Bokuto’s face for a second. Tsukishima didn’t know Bokuto even could get serious. It made him feel uneasy. 

“Oh man, I wanna kick his ass so bad. He makes Kuroo and the other guys stay overtime a lot and he does shit like that today, when he calls them on their days off. He threatened to fire Kuroo today so they had to be really understaffed but it’s still so unfair!”

“Why does Kuroo-san keeps the job, then?” Surely, he could be a waiter in a different place. There were many more bars in Tokyo than in the whole Miyagi prefecture. Probably.

Bokuto clicked his tongue. “It pays well. And they pay him well for the overtime too. He has the food for free and he gets to study for his university exams on his breaks. If he didn’t need the money so much, he would’ve kicked the asshole boss’ ass with me ages ago.”

“Why does he need the money for?”

Bokuto hesitated. Tsukishima filled away that detail for later. “University stuff,” he said eventually. “He wants to get his own apartment, too. I’m gonna stay in the dorms for my first year with other players, so it’s close to practice and stuff. Don’t know about the second year yet but that’s, like, so far away I can’t even imagine it.”

“You were saying that about graduation too, Bokuto-san.”

“It’s still is far away!”

“It’s in a few months.”

“Ugh, you’re just like Akaashi. Don’t be a smartass, Tsukki.”

“I’m not. I’m just smart.”

Bokuto laughed at that and even Tsukishima couldn’t keep a small smile in.

The silence that settled between them was a good one this time. Bokuto couldn’t keep quiet for a long time though so he started telling a story from Fukurodani’s practice, a completely random thing that happened last year that he remembered all of sudden that had nothing to do with what they were talking about or anything.

Tsukishima let him talk away and he fished out his phone from his coat pocket and looked at resend messages.

**I’M SO SORRY TSUKI I’M GONNA SEND CAVALRY TO YOU HANG IN THERE (ಥ_ʖಥ)**

**_I’m not dying, Kuroo-san._ **

**_And you don’t have to apologize again, I understand life happens sometimes._ **

**_Just please tell me the cavalry isn’t who I think it is._ **

**THE CAVALRY IS ON HIS WAY**

**HERE’S HIS NUMBER - xxxxxx**

**I HAVE TO GO**

**and lol it is, akaashi’s grounded he can’t make it**

**HOPE YOU WONT KILL EACH OTHER**

**HAVE FUN TELL ME HOW IT WENT**

**(*＾ω＾)人(＾ω＾*)**

**I really am sorry, Tsukki**

Tsukishima wrote a quick message and pressed send before he could overthink it.

_**Bokuto-san picked me up from the station. We’re on a train now.** _

“Bokuto-san?” Tsukishima asked as he slid the phone back in his pocket.

Bokuto turned all his attention on him, which was a bit too much. With his big eager owl eyes and the constant need to help and his intense focus when someone asked him things. Tsukishima wasn’t used to that kind of attention. The last time he felt out of his element like this had been the in the training camp when the two captains of opposing teams - and a vice-captain - asked him to practice with them. He was supposed to be the plain one, the invisible one. Even despite his height people didn’t focus on him much. He was just that kind of person. He wasn’t used to being put on the spotlight like that. He hated it, if he was being honest.

“Is Akaashi-san really grounded?” Tsukishima asked quickly. 

That was the part of Kuroo’s message that piqued his interest. He didn’t want to analyze closely the fact that Kuroo knew him well enough to message Akaashi first, because they got along surprisingly well and liked a lot of the same things. And Akaashi wasn’t a hyperactive owl that drained all of Tsukishima’s energy.

He thought Akaashi was very polite and well-behaved in general. Why would he be grounded?

Bokuto’s face scrunched like kid’s - and Hinata’s - like very time he was thinking hard about something. Every emotion was showing clearly on his face, in his eyes, in his actions and he was usually telling the truth. Tsukishima, who was so used to analyzing people, wasn’t sure what to do about that.

“Wouldn’t call it grounded-grounded. Like my dad when I went and got into a fight in elementary school grounded or my mom when I said I was studying for that math test in my first year when I spend the whole night texting Kuroo. Akaashi’s parents don’t believe in punishment or something like that. Akaashi explained it to me once.” He scrunched his face again, trying to remember something. “It’s like... they expect Akaashi to know when he did something bad and fix it as best as he can out of his own volition, without them telling him that. They’re usually just send him those  _ stares _ .” Bokuto shuddered like even the mention of Akaashi’s parents was terrifying.

“And Akaashi-san did something bad this time?”

“Yeah, he got into a fist-fight with the first years!”

_ What? _ Tsukishima felt his eyes bulging out underneath his glasses. Was he so wrong about Akaashi that he--

When Bokuto burst out laughing, Tsukishima knew he’d been played. He couldn’t help his grin. So Bokuto could be a little shit too sometimes.

“That wasn’t very funny.”

“It so was! Your face!” Bokuto was still laughing, clutching his stomach with one hand. If he wasn’t gripping the pole, he would double over laughing.

And Tsukishima should have found it annoying instead of endearing. Embarrassing. All those people were glaring at them for being so loud and all Tsukishima could do was let out a huff of a breath that he wouldn’t even call a chuckle.

“Ah! So he can laugh! Man, I thought Kuroo was having me on. For a second there I started to believe he was the funny one in our broship.”

Tsukishima shook his head, couldn’t believe that word just came out of Bokuto’s mouth. He squeezed his backpack to his chest, pursuing his lips not to show his amusement at that.

“He’s definitely not,” Tsukishima said, because at least that one was true. Seeing Bokuto’s smug expression, he quickly corrected, “Neither are you, Bokuto-san.”

“Tough crowd!” Bokuto chuckled again. “And the real reason is pretty dumb. He got 85 on his last chemistry test. The one I got 50 on and that’s a great score!”

Tsukishima respectfully disagreed. “What’s the usual he gets, then?” If his parents thought it was so low.

“90! He hates going below 90 and, uh, I guess his parents hate that too. But they hated it even more last year when they expected him to get a 100 on every test! I mean, Akaashi’s not a robot. Only robots get it right every time and robots hate fun.”

“Robots can’t have fun. They’re just robots.”

“Exactly! And you can’t push a person to be like a robot! Besides the most fun part is in not getting it right every time! In trying. And messing up. I mean, maybe not messing up, because that sucks… But! It sucks only for a while and then you get up and try again, and you get better and better! If would be boring to be the best at everything all the time, wouldn’t it, Tsukki? Like Ushiwaka. So powerful this guy! But it’s boring when he gets it right every time.”

“Not every time,” Tsukishima said in a rush, his body warming up, remembering the match with Shiratorizawa. It happened only a month ago but it feels like a thousand years passed since then.

Bokuto send him such a wide smile, honest and proud at the same time, that if Tsukishima had to endure it on a daily basis like all of Fukurodani he would probably go blind from it.

“Not every time!” Bokuto agreed.

Tsukishima breathed out a relieved breath. That he didn’t plan on going into detail. He’d clearly seen their match. Tsukishima knew it before. He got all the congratulations on his instagram from Akaashi, Koganegawa, some of his brother’s friends and Kuroo called send him a quick text after that he and Bokuto had watched the thing again one evening. When he called after that they talked about both of their matches. How the Daishou guy was pissing him off, but with that soft tone of his that betrayed how much respect he had for the Nohebi captain and their whole team. Still, he was petty enough to tell him all about the boy’s awful breakup with his girlfriend Mika and, while Tsukishima claimed he didn’t care about it, he listened up to all the gossip Kuroo told him. That’s probably why Tsukishima and Kuroo got along so well. They both had rotten personalities.

While Kuroo was happy to hold almost all their conversations, Tsukishima told him some things about his own match. That his brother came and was very loud and very embarrassing. 

Kuroo told him in exchange - softly, when the clock showed that it was almost two am and Tsukishima was buried in his comforter and everything was quiet and still - how he thought Tsukishima was badass and how he was the star of the whole game, that he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. 

And that he and Bokuto were really fucking proud of him for finding his moment.

Tsukishima closed his eyes, trying not to think about soft raspy voices in the dark and focus on what they were talking about…

Akaashi.

“So he’s grounded because he did bad on a test?” Tsukishima asked. Well, 85 was a good score in his opinion, but he knew how some parents could be. His mother was usually happy with him being happy. He could get 40, like the loser freak duo, and she would be alright with is as long as he was. It was irritating at times. Mostly, it was alright.

“His parents were giving him  _ the stares _ and he guessed it was about that. He’s staying home this weekend to go over everything again and get a make-up test on Monday. His parents were home so I couldn’t have a study session with him as usual. They think I distract him too much.”

The way Bokuto had said that rubbed Tsukishima the wrong way.

“You are very noisy.” He nodded to himself.

“I’m a good noisy, though! And it’s good to have a noisy bro around you! To distract you so you don’t get sick studying too much.”

“Aren’t you studying for your--?”

“Our stop!” Bokuto said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside and Tsukishima didn’t have the strength to stop him. Not mental strength, he did try to chide him for being too rough, but physical. Bokuto’s hold was like a vice around his wrist and it shouldn’t have been that easy for him to drag around an almost 190cm volleyball player.

**Author's Note:**

> I backed myself into a corner, because I have never been to any Disneyland and I don't really know how it works. Can someone pls tell me some things I can include about Tokyo Disneyland, send me a messege bc I'm on my wit's end, it's so hard to write a good story about a place you've never been in AAAAGH
> 
> Come talk to me on:  
> [tumblr](https://w-szpurka.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/szpurkawrites)


End file.
